


Prize

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, PNP, Plug and Play Sex, Size Difference, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has had his optics on the Prime, and he finally has the small mech in his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing pnp and noncon. it was requested months ago and I'm a horrible person for taking this long to write it. I'm hoping to write a sticky version at some point, but I can't make any promises
> 
> also: posted with my cell phone. this may be glitches as hell. sorry

To say that Lord Me pleased with himself was an understatement. Not only had his Deceptictons sent the Autobots running, but he’d snagged himself a prize as well.

Optimus has been oddly quiet, however. The gray mech thought perhaps it had something to do with being tossed over the Decepticon’s shoulder and carried away.

The steady increase in the warlord’s temperature surely wasn’t helping either.

“Where are you taking me?” the Prime finally asks. The stasis cuffs are forcing his frame to go lax, though thankfully not locked up, so all he can really see is the ground directly behind Megatron. It appears they’ve entered a system of caves judging by the rock and diminished light.

“We are nearly there,” he replies, a smirk forming on his faceplates.

“What do you want?” the young mech presses.

This time Megatron only laughs, finally reaching the doorway to his quarters and hurrying through. Locking the door behind him, the large mech strides over to his berth and tosses Optimus onto it. Megatron quickly covers the young Prime’s frame with his own, easily pinning his cuffed hands high above his helm. As the small mech’s expression shifts from confusion to fear, Megatron’s smile widens.

“You can’t be serious,” Optimus gasps, attempting to squirm out from underneath the Decepticon as his free hand roams over blue and red plating. “Stop!” the Autobot shouts when Megatron’s hand begins prying at his panel.

“Why should I?” Megatron asks, tightening his grip on Optimus’s wrists until the small mech winces. “You’re my prize, and I suggest that you accept that fact unless you’d rather I send Lugnut and Blitzwing to that little factory you call a base to give your team a less than friendly greeting.”

Optimus freezes, optics wide. “N-No! Leave them alone!”

Leaning down, Megatron grinds their frames together. “Open,” he orders, smirking at the distinct shudder that runs through the small Prime’s frame as he complies. The warlord growls possessively as his digits explore the small port. Interface arrays are usually _somewhat_ standard, but the sheer size difference between himself and the Prime leaves Megatron wondering if the Prime can even handle him.

When the Prime hears Megatron’s panel open, he can’t stop the sob from escaping him as fluid begins to leak from around his optics. “Don’t do this,” he pleads, wishing his wrists weren’t trapped in stasis cuffs before he realizes that he wouldn’t be able to fight back anyway- not if he doesn’t want to put his team in danger.

Ignoring his captive’s begging, Megatron grasps his cable and positions it at the trembling mech’s port. Glancing down, the warlord confirms that they aren’t perfectly compatible, but the Prime will sustain no irreparable damage.

“No no no no no please! What do you want? Anything!”

Smiling again, Megatron returns his gaze to the Autobot’s optics. “I want you to scream,” he growls before he forces his cable into the Prime’s port.

Unable to do much else, Optimus screams and thrashes what small bit the stasis cuffs allow him. He can feel the connector pins in his port bend out of shape and the casing surrounding them crack as the too-large cable is force even further in.

Megatron doesn’t even wait for his captive to stop screaming before he sends a surge of energy to burn through the Prime’s circuits- ripping a louder shriek from him. Releasing a contented rumble, Megatron uses his now free hand to grasp Optimus’s chin and wrench his helm sideways. “Perfect,” he murmurs, leaning down to bite the Prime’s neck.

Sobbing, Optimus tries to struggle out from underneath Megatron, but all the warlord has to do is allow more of his weight to rest on the Autobot to have him completely pinned down again.

“Are we enjoying ourselves yet?” Megatron asks, smirking as he licks up some of the Prime’s tears.

Shuddering and wishing he could kick Megatron square in the face, Optimus glares up at the Decepticon as his helm is turned to the other side.

“The silent treatment? Oh, that just won’t do,” the gray and red mech says, and it’s all the warning Optimus gets before the warlord send another surge of energy through his array.

Optimus can’t help but keen loudly as the energy burns through his frame and has the pins in his port sending him fresh pain signals. “Please, stop,” he cries.

Megatron turns the Prime’s face toward himself once more. “We’re only just getting started, my little Autobot,” he promises before he scrapes his digits roughly down the mech’s small frame and allows another surge to force his prize to scream.


End file.
